The manufacture and use of titanium conditioning compositions was first taught by Jernstedt in 1943, and the titanium containing phosphates useful for the purpose are often still referred to in the art as "Jernstedt salts." In current commercial practice, the activating chemicals that produce the best activating effect are generally supplied to the user as powders, which are to be dispersed in water by the user a fairly short time before use. The dispersion process is notoriously slow in practice, leading to frequent difficulties in reproducibility and/or efficiency of operations.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the difficulties associated with the slow dispersion rate of conventional activating powders by supplying the critical form of titanium phosphate in predispersed form. However, all previously known liquid concentrate forms of activating composition suffer from one or more difficulties, among which a predominant one is instability in storage. One major object of this invention is to provide a liquid concentrate with good stability in storage. Another object to provide a powdered solid concentrate with a rapid dispersion/dissolution rate in water. Other objects will be apparent from the description below.